


Fear

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [25]
Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: For Brody, there's no escaping where he is and why.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #025 Salt.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Kudos: 2
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Fear

To Brody, the sea had always seemed cold and impersonal, a watery hell waiting to swallow a person whole. The impression wasn’t lessened out in Quint’s tiny fishing vessel.

  
  


The stench of salt bothered Brody the most. It was inescapable—in his hair, in his clothes, sea spray flying up into his face and stinging his eyes; the smell followed him even into his dreams.

  
  


Maybe this was an ill-fated voyage. There they were, no land in sight, searching for one of the sea’s monsters. But it seemed like the sea wasn’t going to give it up without a fight.


End file.
